Let Us Play A Game With The Devil
by Lady of the Lillypadz
Summary: Elizabeth. He would do anything to get her back even if it means a deal with a devil. OCxCiel .
1. Chapter 1

**FIRST TIME WRITING A Kuroshitsuji (Black Butler) FANFICTION. Fingers crossed c: And I got the tune the puppeteer sung glued into my head, it's creepy BUT really catchy. **

* * *

_His black newly polished 2 inch boots were stuck in the sticky crimson substance. He stared in horror all the color fading from his face as they humiliated him...once more. 'How. . . Why?!' He repeated in his mind sinking to the floor his eyes clouded with unshed tears. Slowly lowering a gloved silk obsidian glove to the floor coated with __**her **__blood. Grasping it between his hands his visible eye wide with infuriated tears._

**_"E-Elizabeth," _**_He whispered her name in distraught repeatedly until it lead to a harsh strangled scream that echoed around him,**"****Elizabeth Ethel Cordelia Midford! WAKE UP! WAKE UP DON'T LEAVE ME. I DEMA**__**ND IT!" **_

_Rattling her lifeless body his tears trickled and splashed onto her sickly pale porcelain skin. His breathes of air were slipping away from him as his lungs constricted his air. Gasping and choking for air in short choppy pants he decided enough was enough. They took his mom away. His manor. His house. THEY WILL NOT TAKE AWAY HIS FIANCE! Yanking off his eye patch that snapped he angrily tossed it onto the dusty floor of the vacant warehouse. It landed on the mocking circle drawn on the floor. The same mark engraved onto his back. His eyes glowed a vibrant haunting violet and the 5 pointed star shined immensely_

**_"Sebastian!" _**_He screamed clutching onto the girl whose face was illuminated by the eerie candles._

_In a second the demonic butler rushed to his aid. The black haired servant scanned the area letting his eyes rest onto the petite girl whose soul was awaiting a reaper to collect it. It wasn't visible to Ciel, but her cinematic record swirled around him from her chest. His eyes widened in shock before he turned to his master who had frustrated tears streaking his face . _

_Harshly staring at his loyal servant his eyes hardened, **"Bring her back to life."**_

_Sebastian stared in amusement at his idiocy an obvious sarcastic tone in his smooth voice, **"That's impossible for me to accomplish sir. You see I am merely one hell of a butler."**_

**_"It's a command! I order you to do I-"_**

**_"Oh Bassy? Brat? What are you two doing here?" _**_The flamboyant red haired reaper arrived and strolled up to the lifeless girl in surprise then shrugging and glancing over her cinematic record._

**_"It's rather impossible to bring her back to life," _**_Sebastian calmly spoke to the child twitching as the reaper latched onto him. Ciel Phantomhive grunted in annoyance, gritted his teeth, and shook in anger. _

**_"It's an order!"_**

**_"Yes...my lord," _**_Sebastian unsurely bowed while the red haired tranny hovered around the daughter of a noble. _

_Grell chuckled irritating them both while he guffawed in an over dramatic manner,**"That's impossible! A demon rebirthing a soul and creating life? Ah Bassy your loyalty that drives you to the end of the world...IS JUST TOO HOT!" **_

_Sebastian 'tsk'ed at the Grim Reaper who tried harvesting her soul asking him to stop for a second. _

**_"Children are very impatient hurry up and bring her back," _**_Ciel warned kneeling by her. Sebastian sighed in annoyance of asking **her **for help. Reaching in a deep pocket of his tailored butler outfit he brought out a metal whistle that was stained in a rustic unsightly blood. **"How is that supposed to be of any use?" **Ciel chastised in irritation. Will who suddenly appeared out of...who-knows-where wrinkled his nose in distaste at the object knowingly perfectly what it did and fixed his glasses with his death scythe._

_With a sharp blow of the whistle a piercing sound rang through the hollow factory. A puff of intoxicating red smoke swirled around the clouded figure that smirked. Grell's eyes widened and he shakily bowed along side Will, unlike Ciel who gritted his teeth and swatted the stuff away. The smoke vanished to reveal a . . .girl? She was a bit short, long streaking white hair that spun around her in a straight spiral, her violet eyes uninterestedly gazed around as she entertained her self with the frilly dress she was forced in. The thing that made their eyes widen was how she was elegantly perched on top of a demon's back as if he was a meezle chair and her noticeable dark crimson devil horns and tail that flickered. _

**_"What is it Sebastian I was in the middle of playing darts, those humans are fun dartboards you know?" _**_Her tongue slithered out of her mouth as she carelessly waved her blood trident around._

**_"W-what is that?" _**_Ciel growled at Sebastian pointing his stained gloves at the girl who seemed a year younger than him in appearance. _

**_"That is the devil."_**

**_"Devil?" _**_Ciel repeated warily glancing at the girl who popped a lollipop into her mouth and swung her legs childishly on her living seat._

**_"Don't take that disgusting creature lightly," _**_Will threatened fazed by the girls fixated cold eyes, **"She actually was a human...for her to become THE devil?! 'Tsk' what a disgrace hell is."**_

_She chuckled in an unentertained fashion her tongue shooting out and grasping his death scythe that in her opinion was a poor excuse as a garbage collector. He shot off the ground along with Grell who stared in shock as she snapped the "unbreakable" weapon with her tongue and swallowed it._

**_"What a yummy snack," _**_She smirked licking her lips and hopping off her seat._


	2. Chapter 2

**Well your all probably wondering how Elizabeth was slaughtered right? Well you'll just have to wait :o I'm not even going to bother doing a disclaimer since I obviously don't own the manga or anime or anything else. c: **

**READ WITH A BRITISH ACCENT OR IT WILL SOUND UBER WEIRD xD**

* * *

******The Devil, Is a Child**

* * *

"I don't quite comprehend how a human can become a devil Sebastian," Ceil murmured a tick mark throbbing on his right temple. All he wanted to do was get her back why must things be so difficult?

Grell spontaneously spun towards the pissed of Earl, "Oh such a _magnificent story! _She conned the original devil once he tried to drag her soul down into hell! Ah that's the rules _'Get Knocked Off Your Throne, Anything Goes.~'_"

"Let's go idiot," Will growled dragging the Grim Reaper away from the bad influence who childishly stuck her tongue out at them.

"You owe me a favor _Maou_***** and I would kindly appreciate it if you could revive the Mistress," Sebastian smiled menacingly at her.

Maou grinned a lopsided smirk retrieving her lollipop from her satin lips with a 'pop'. "As you wish Sebastian-_chan_."

"_Chan?_" Sebastian repeated in distaste while Ciel snickered at his butler, "I am older than you your highness. In case you didn't notice even my master is older than you. And stop switching languages it's quite bothersome your sudden interest in Japan. "

"This Mademoiselle seemed to have been murdered by a group? Hmm...I love this blush-oh wait that's blood," Maou brought her gloved hand to her lips to wipe the girl's blood across them. Swiping her slithering tongue along her lips she puckered her lips at the taste and completely changing the topic successfully, "It's not sweet. But still good. This girl has been long in lavender*****."

"I'd advise you to not do something that revolting," Ciel frowned at the girl who smiled back 'innocently' or as innocent the devil can appear.

"Fix her," Sebastian repeated once more at the Satan.

"I'm afraid it would take some time," she concluded much to the duos shock.

"I want her alive and healthy now!" The brat harshly ordered cradling the limb blonde in his arms.

Maou fondled with her knee-length snow hair sighing in exasperation, "Just because I got the title of Satan doesn't mean I can do everything. What did you except me just to snap my fingers and have her up and picking the dandelions?"

"Well yes," Sebastian honestly admitted. The girl deadpanned swaying her tail back and forth.

Ciel glanced up infuriated with her easy-going attitude, "Why can't you Madam Satan?!"

"I would use some form of Black Magic to revive her, however that only works in the underworld. I need resources from Earth to actually summon her soul back into her," she plainly responds as if it was as obvious as a full moon.

"Mistress I do not recommend you to go-" Maou silenced her butler with a launch of her trident.

"You were never really entertaining," she yawned yanking it out of his skull along with his eye that's vein was ripped out of his splattered brain. She 'tsk'ed for a second staring at the pooling blood and glancing at her trident," great he got it dirty."

"Still as violent as ever?" Sebastian noted.

"_ME_ violent?" she gasped at the accusation, " why never. I just enjoy playing darts, and using those worthless humans as my board."

Ciel fixed his top hat muttering and slinging the limb girl over his body, "I will provide you with a room, until you fetch me an anecdote."

Maou nodded her beautiful features, that mostly every immortal was graced with, vanished down the descending stairs of the factory and towards the awaiting carriage. With her in public she flicked her wrists and her demonic features vanished into the night's howling winds.

"Be careful my lord," Sebastian whispered towards the Earl who glanced warily at the Satan, "the devil is known as a manipulative creäture that can take the form of any object or thing.

"You two don't me such a muck snipe*** **and hurry it along with that dead bride," The girl chastised nestling comfortably in the coach.

"Why I outta'," Ciel murmured setting in and handing the body to Sebastian, "Hide it, until I can get her back."

"Yes, my lord," Sebastian smirked running of in another direction.

"So she was your acquaintance?" Maou asked making the Earl sweatdrop. "Where are we exactly...London I assume?"

"Correct," he didn't budge watching the heavy downpour of the skies pellet his window. The girl hummed softly to the old nursery rhymes she learned. Chuckling sorrowfully under her breath watching them pass by peasants, muggers, nobles, common class, guards, markets and carts that sold goods to the remaining costumers who remained till' dusk. Bloody trails of tears splashed onto her dress that soaked them up. "Not that I care, but since I'm a good host why are you crying all over my cotton seats?"

She ignored the Earl who curiously watched her from the corner of his blue eye that wasn't covered by the fine cloth.

" London Bridge is broken down,  
Broken down, broken down.  
London Bridge is broken down,  
My fair lady.

Build it up with wood and clay,  
Wood and clay, wood and clay,  
Build it up with wood and clay,  
My fair lady.

Wood and clay will wash away,  
Wash away, wash away,  
Wood and clay will wash away,  
My fair lady.

Build it up with bricks and mortar,  
Bricks and mortar, bricks and mortar,  
Build it up with bricks and mortar,  
My fair lady.

Bricks and mortar will not stay,  
Will not stay, will not stay,  
Bricks and mortar will not stay,  
My fair lady.

Build it up with iron and steel,  
Iron and steel, iron and steel,  
Build it up with iron and steel,  
My fair lady.

Iron and steel will bend and bow,  
Bend and bow, bend and bow,  
Iron and steel will bend and bow,  
My fair lady.

Build it up with silver and gold,  
Silver and gold, silver and gold,  
Build it up with silver and gold,  
My fair lady.

Silver and gold will be stolen away,  
Stolen away, stolen away,  
Silver and gold will be stolen away,  
My fair lady.

Set a man to watch all night,  
Watch all night, watch all night,  
Set a man to watch all night,  
My fair lady.

Suppose the man should fall asleep,  
Fall asleep, fall asleep,  
Suppose the man should fall asleep?  
My fair lady.

Give him a pipe to smoke all night,  
Smoke all night, smoke all night,  
Give him a pipe to smoke all night,  
My fair lady."

She smiled fondly at the tune that slipped from her melodious vocal cords. Affectionately running a blood streaked cream glove against the cold window that played London's daily life she softly laid her head against it. "London Bridge is made from children's dreams, children's dreams, children's dreams. London Bridge is a sinful creation of yours my _un_fair lady."

"Should I ask my doctor to have a look at your noggin?" Ciel huffed scooting away from the Satan who replayed traumatizing experiences in her mind. They skidded across the bumpy road and pulled up in front of the towering gates of the Phantomhive residence.

Four servants lined up outside the carriage bowing lowly, "Welcome home m-"

The three that didn't introduce themselves stared at shock at the girl. She smiled brightly in return bowing to them her hair that was pin-straight flailing and flying about. Her skin illuminated from the full moon that hovered in the cloudy sky. The violet eyes of hers glowed a vibrant hue and her cute button nose ended right above her satin lips. A dusted blush scattered her cheeks like rose bushes.

"Nice to meet you Phantomhive servants?" she inquired a mischievous tone only noticeable to Ciel and Sebastian.

Ciel dragged out a sigh once again, "Sebastian I'm starting to dreadfully regret my decision."

"She's so...pretty!" They gushed surrounding her lulling aura that drawled them in like Angela did.

She smirked with half lidded eyes her hypnotic gaze on them, "Thank you. May I ask for your names?" She stuck the cherry sucker back into her mouth.

"Finny! Nice to meet you," a boy who wore a gardener uniform eagerly greeted her, graced by her beauty. She bowed politely to him and a man sipping tea while occasionally guffawing; he was Tanaka.

"Mey Rin is my name, yes," the maid beamed in her frilly maid outfit. Her oversized spectacles took up most of her face that was coated by a cherry red by the girl's appearance.

A man who she assumed was the cook? She wasn't very sure, however he had a cigarette plopped between his lips and goggles perched on his head, "Nice to meet you M'am."

"The pleasure is all mine. You may call me the supreme Queen Sat-" Sebastian thwacked her head.

"Her name is Maou," Sebastian corrected in an eerie calm manner.

Maou stretched her arms over her head feeling the pop in her shoulders as she reclined them. Mey Rin curiously stared at her along with the other servants who lined up. "Sir, what's your name perhaps?"

"My name...?" A man hidden by the shadows questioned a hissing sound emitting from him.

"Oh yes I'm quite curious, how about your friends as well what are their names?" she rephrased watching the footman emerge from the sulking shadows scaring the trio.

"My name's Snack, and that's Oscar and-" The reptile skinned man blabbered adding "Oscar said" at the end of each phrase he uttered still listing his reptile friends. Ciel appeared to grow impatient so Sebastian had to usher everyone into the voluminous manor.

* * *

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.****~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.****~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

"Oh wow!" Maou gushed settling onto one of the diner chairs eyeing the feast laid out on the spotless cloth table. The servants fled leaving only Ciel and her to harvest in the mouth-watering Sirloin of Beef Roast coated with freshly squeezed lemons, herbs imported from the old Silk Route from Asia, a side of steaming Artichokes, and a large jug of wine.

Ciel snorted in amusement, "You act like you have never seen a high-class meal."

"I haven't," she plainly responded shoveling the food down her throat.

"That's impossible," Ciel responded slightly perplexed, "Weren't you of high-class once you were a human? Besides why are you even eating don't demons eat souls like Sebastian?"

Maou clicked her tongue dabbing her mouth with the handkerchief that was elegantly folded and placed under her polished golden trimmed plate. "I wasn't, unfortunately. If I was I could of stopped them. And I'm not a demon remember? Satan feed on human desires, anguish, sins, and lust. In fact, I'm quite stuffed from the murder of Elizabeth. "

"What?! My betrothed is not a feast," Ciel scowled at the girl who childishly laughed and stuffed her face with the delicacy of Sebastian's cooking, "What do you mean by stopped '_them'_?"

She just shrugged monotonously, "It doesn't matter anymore, on the contrary you fiancé wasn't the feast. Actually, she died in a state of happiness."

Ciel's eyes widen. Quickly tossing the napkin he was clutching onto his unclean plate, "Please excuse me Maou."

"Take your time," Maou nodded swinging her legs and demanding more food from the demonic butler who suddenly spawned near her.

"You'll get excess weight than you already have," Sebastian warned her refilling the plate sluggishly and refraining the devil from gobbling the entire pot of meat down.

She pouted for a mere second than restating the sentence mentally she quickly frowned, "ARE YOU CALLING ME FAT?!"

"Why I would never say that to a guest," Sebastian mocked smirking at the Satan's reaction,"..._directly._" He added slyly taking the food away and clearing the table. She sulked a wave of depression surrounding her. Turning her head side to side to confirm no other employees were around she morphed into a replica of Sebastian.

"Oh look I'm Sebastian!" She pranced around skipping in her still blood dosed dress, and in a mirror image of the butler whose temple throbbed with a tick mark.

"I full heartedly regret my decision of bringing her in my dwelling," Ciel interrupted awkwardly stepping into the dinning room," I should have just let Elizabeth stay dead." He deadpanned.

Ciel circled around with his walking cane, which was totally unnecessary in Maou's opinion. He stopped abruptly in front of the Satan. Narrowing his visible royal blue eye. She rose a thin sleek snowy brow at him. He violated her personal bubble centimeters away from her face studying it. Sighing once more and shaking his head the young Earl quickly whispered complaints about the devil his shoes 'clacking' all the way to his awaiting bath. Sebastian tailed after him stopping for a brief moment.

"The young master is really observant," Sebastian maliciously smiled, the corner of his lips churning upwards, "He'll figure out your true intention soon enough, _Satan_."

"True intention?" Maou repeated in bafflement. As far as she knew she was here to save that girl as a favor to "Sebastian" that provided her with a supply of Funtom candy. Funtom candy was heaven, or in this case _hell?_, on her taste buds. When she was little her and her younger peers adored them, swapping candy, eating it for breakfast, lunch, dinner, heck they even ate it during school hours! Although it was tricky to do so because if you were caught you were rewarded with a good slap of the meter ruler.

Sebastian paused watching the girl carefully, "You aren't here to cause havoc your Highness?"

Maou giggled crunching the sweet she savored in her mouth turning it into shards of sugary goodness, "I never do that intentionally!"

Running a gloved hand through his hair he just sighed, which they seemed to do a lot since her arrival, and trotted after his calling master. She felt five eyes leer at her from behind the alabaster walls. She innocently hopped from foot to foot unsure what to do. Deciding to feed her boredom she mindlessly walked through the many hall ways the servants hot on her heels trying to be sneaky in some sort. Maou was completely aware of her spectators that often slipped up with a "Finny don't hug her!" "She will notice if you keep making sounds (Oscar said)" "We should ust' blow dem' hallways up! To many fuckin' passages!" "Oh dear Bard watch your language, yes!" "Hoh! Hoh! Hoh!"

"You know if you were spies you guys would have been dead by now," Maou smirked behind the bickering servants who slowly turned around. They just gaped at the small girl who smiled cheekily at the five of them.

"I'M SO SORRY MADAM NOW SEBASTIAN IS GOING TO SLAUGHTER US!" Finnian wailed crocodile tears dribbling down his face. His sleeves quickly brushed them off, but he ended up soaking his entire shirt instead.

"Oh dear! Yes, yes Sebastian is going to kill us!" Mey Rin agreed, and turned a bright red at some fantasy that was running through her mind, "Then it would get h-heated...Oh dear! Yes we must tell Sebastian!"

"Are you crazy?!" Bard interfered snatching the cigarette out of his mouth, "That _thing _would slaughter us! I ain't gonna' go to hell before I use all my babes! I just got a fresh batch of dyno' too!"

The man with a cow lick and slanted green eyes put his narrow finger to his lips, "You'll cause a ruckus and bring Sebastian here. (Says Wilde)"

She smiled cheerfully up at the servants who can perhaps relinquish her boredom. Maou gazed at them who nervously gazed back at the girl unsure what to say to their guests. "Do you guys want to play a game?" She asked and the five, including Tanaka, could have sworn they imagined devil horns flicker above her head due to her sadistic grin.

"S-sure?" Mey and Bard said in an apprehensive manner gazing at each other and sweatdroping.

"Sure I love games! Oh what kind of games do you wish to play Mademoiselle?! I'm sure Ciel has a deck of cards, oh and he probably has a chess game since he is a toy maker! Hmmm maybe we can-" Finny blabbered on and on excitedly letting the girl zone out. "So which game Miss?"

"My favorite game is a special edition of darts, it's quite simply really I just need volunteers for the bo-" Sebastian flew in and dragged the hazardous child away from the baffled servants.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.**

"My servants are not board games!" Ciel chastised strictly at the lectured devil. She moped and slouched even further in the plush chair while he waved his pointing stick at her. Sebastian snickered at her position. _'How sad. The devil being scolded upon a human.__'_ Sebastian guffawed at the sight.

Maou coldly glared at him flipping him off, "Shut it Sebastian before I skewer you."

"How longer are you going to be staying at _my _estate?" The dark sea haired boy asked soothing his nerves with a cup of Earl Grey tea.

She hummed tracing the brim of the cup with her finger, "Your quite impatient. You know when I was your ag-"

"YOU ARE MY AGE!" Ciel complained a tick mark beating on the right side of his head.

Maou just pouted, "Well I'm more mature-er!"

"What no! No mature civilized woman says mature 'er' !" Ciel countered. Sebastian just shook his head standing loyally near his master.

"Touché," Maou nodded sipping from the jade tea glass that had tulips made of ivory engraved on it. "The ingredients I need are painfully troublesome to fetch. It may be around next winter for me to collect all the things needed, but for me to actually brew up a medicine would take about a week."

"Well what are they?" the earl impatiently snapped crossing his legs in his ruffled Royal Blue outfit complete with a feathered top hat.

"Iberico de Bellota Ham, Saffron, Argan oil, Funtom sweets, a soul, her most prized possession, and DNA from the culprit," she listed off her blood coated cream gloves.

"Funtom sweets?" Ciel repeated deadpanning, "how are those going to help?"

Her eyes sparkled, and a backdrop of assorted sugary snacks bombarded her, "IT'S SOOOO GOOD. THE MOUTH WATERING, TASTE BUD SIZZLING, SUGAR DRENCHED CANDIES AND SWEETS OF THE FUNTOM COMPANY IS JUST PURE HEAV- I MEAN HELL!"

Ciel just smirked in a snobby fashion, "I see, what would you say if I told you who was the owner?"

"Really you know the owner?" her eyes widened staring at the young noble who had "I'm Greater Than You" stamped across his face. Sebastian just chuckled at her frozen expression, "No way..." she deflated, "a snob like you...Funtom...SEBASTIAN YOU BLOODY LITTLE BASTARD WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL ME?!"

"You never asked your highness," Sebastian responded handing his earl a slice from the Marine Lemon Pie Whipped and Topped With an in Season Cherry.

"SNOB WHO ARE YOU CALLING SNOB?" Ciel demanded his anger rising.

"I'll kill you Sebastian," she darkly chanted. Her beautiful angelic-like white locks shriveled up and vaporized into a pain staking jet black. Her crimson horns raged out along with an enlarged out of proportion trident and flickering tail. Charging rapidly at the demon, "I'LL KILL YOU SEBASTIAN!"

"Uh huh," Sebastian calmly replied holding out his palm and keeping the girl from within his distance. She rapidly ran, getting nowhere, into his awaiting palm that kept her in her place. Ciel laughed at the sight pointing out how much of an idiot she represented which she then started to bawl to Sebastian about his master being a "jerk face".

"Come on let's go collect the things," Sebastian smiled his squinted-eye-grin-pedophile-looking-smile. He retrieved the Phantomhive's coat and buttoned it up or his master who still can't accomplish anything by himself.

"Very well than," Ciel agreed watching his servant buckle up his black pointed heel boots.

"But my lord?" Sebastian spoke up gesturing to the sobbing devil who reverted back to her ravishing long snow-white locks, "What do we do with that poor excuse of a devil?"

"I honestly don't care she can go rot in a ditch," The Phantomhive stormed out of the mansion.

"Wait up you two!" Maou called out plopping to her feet and dashing after them.

"Who invited you here?" Ciel questioned towards a Chinese man who had an Asian woman clutched on him. He carelessly shrugged flatly. He smiled dazed with his never opening eyes.

"I was hoping to snatch your dinner Earl," the man carelessly responded his hands tucked into his kimono.

"Lau get out!" Ciel growled trying to shove out the man and his damsel out of the door. Sebastian grabbed his master by the scuff of his collar reminding him of the Phantomhive's remarkable hospitality. The boy scowled inviting the Chinese man inside for a cup of his butler's fresh pot of Earl Grey tea.

"Oh my, my," Lau eerily stared at the devilish girl, "you were involved with a terrifying event no? You need a bath yes? Your clothes are streaked in blood right? Shall I bathe you?"

"Sure I could use a bath," she enthusiastically responded making a perverted grin spread across Lau's face.

"Well then young Earl where are the bathrooms?" Lau asked the ticked off owner of the manor. The black haired drug dealer rubbed his hands together anxiously.

"That's indecent go help some other citizens bathe. Preferably the old retirement dwelling and how did you know what happened?" Ciel sneered his face a beat red from embarrassment. He frantically turned to the girl, "And you don't you have any shame?"

"I don't know," Lau shrugged making the trio sweat drop at him He snuggled with the Chinese woman who clinged onto him.

"I'm the Satan. Should I know shame?" Maou laughed.

"Were did all those girls from?" Maou sweatdropped raising the now velvet glove towards Lau who was piled with Asian beauties.

The Phantomhive sighed once more for the eighteenth time this evening dreading the choice of making a deal with the devil. Sebastian just shrugged unsure as well since he didn't pick up the signal of their presence. Lau was showered with kisses and hugs.

"Well I just wanted to stop by for some dinner, bye young Earl," he waved excusing himself from his uninvited visit.

* * *

**Well I just wanted to introduce them and next chapters they would solve crimes and like...go after their ingredients .o.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Well thanks to anyone who reviewed I'm updating from my tablet so please excuse any mistakes in spelling and such xc **

**And if you guys didn't notice it is based on the manga ! .o. I may include scenes from the Anime as well so look out for that c;**

* * *

**The Queen's Guard Dog (Morning Around 6:30)**

* * *

"Ah this is so relaxing," Maou splashed an ivory hand throughout the bath's water. Bubbles saturated her frame the rustic color fading off her body that revealed her flawless curves. The Satan's half lidded eyes rolled around the washroom noticing the golden encrusted faucet, and a large mirror hung up on the cobalt wall.

Her lilac silts glowed as her tongue ran along her blood coated slender digits. Elizabeth. That was the Phantomhive's love right? _Love. _Such a useless thing. Where has that got her? It's got her dragged to the lowest most feared layer of hell were she can take pleasure, wait no, she can _love _watching bodies burn into ashes uttering their pleas and remorse cries. She _loved _recreating the sinned and watching them burst into spontaneous flames over and over. Just like that one day where she _loathed _the flames, she now embraced them in welcoming arms.

"Sebastian," She called. The butler swiftly arrived near the black-coated tub. Her white hair covered her chest as her mauve eyes narrowed at the butler. The foamy soap coated her figure restricting any unwanted and curious eyes.

He bowed swiftly, "What do you need?"

She scoffed at the formality nudging her foot underneath the flowing water. "Entertainment."

"What will suit your interests _Maou_?" The black-haired man questioned wiping the steam off the glass with a handkerchief.

The devil pursued her lips her true form nudging its way onto her appearance with her devil horns and tail that swished the water mercilessly, "Darts."

Sebastian whipped out the dart board and hung it atop the mirror. He tossed the sharpened game pieces at the uninterested ruler of darkness. She caught the 5 projectiles without much effort. The Satan dragged out a bored sigh splattering them on the bull's eye. "That was highly _un_amusing. Where is the red crimson that splatters on your face and rivals the sweet Funtom taste?"

"I'm sorry your highness, but my master requested you to not tamper with London's population," Sebastian smirked rubbing her back with a fine cloth.

"I...see," She scowled. She eyed her hand that was still coated with the blood of the young Earl's prospective spouse. It was rusted in a dull brown, no longer the sweet syrup that dripped a bittersweet vermilion. She chipped away at it with her tongue before her face scrunched up with distaste. "Disgusting."

"I thought you enjoyed the taste?" The demon catechized. He chuckled at her revolted expression scrubbing her left arm carefully.

"Not when it changes colors. It's such a shame that demons feed on souls. I guess your just the pieces that like wrecking havoc," She mused taking note of the change in pressure the demonic butler scrubbed at her arm. "Ciel Phantohive's soul. It's mouth-watering to the likes of you. The revengeful, but still young wavering soul coated in determination. If the contract was perhaps to be..._broken_ I would have enjoyed torturing that soul of his in hell. It's lucky really to be residing in the depths of your stomach Sebastian Michaelis."

"Indeed," Sebastian agreed remorsefully, slowly cleaning the devilish girl. "I bet your soul was an exact mirror of his."

She laughed at the thought. "I suppose it was. Although my blood was rather sweet, but my mind wasn't. In fact I was surprised the previous Satan chit chatted with me instead of playing a pleasant game of darts. Ah what an idiot to do so." She started chuckling to herself. Her laugh rose cracks piercing her mental stability as she manically cackled eyes wide as if they were gazing back at the past.

"What a fool indeed," Sebastian Michaelis lowly chuckled, agreeing as his eyes burned a carmine shade.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

"Excuse me could one of you guys please instruct me to a change of clothes?" Maou interrogated the servants who flushed a deep fuchsia much to her pleasure.

"W-wow so that's what a female's legs look like!" Finnian shamelessly pointed out googling the dripping ivory legs.

"Yes, yes," Mey-Rin noted dabbing away at her massive nosebleed.

"Quite a looker' if I say," Bard whistled at the girl who clutched the towel around her torso that barely covered her rump. Tanaka chuckled lowly.

Snake awkwardly coughed, "You should really be less revealing with all these men around. (Said Dan)"

"M-Maou?!" Ciel sputtered a blush coating his face as he stormed up to the younger girl. She innocently waved at him dropping the towel in the motion. Sebastian lunged and tightly secured it around the female's torso as the Phantomhive servants suffered blood lose at the brief glimpse. "PUT SOME CLOTHES ON!"

"I don't have any clean clothes," She informed twiddling with her fingers. Ciel exhaled bothered at her revealing appearance.

"Go get her one of the dresses from the 'Jack Ripper' case," Ciel wheezed turning away from the girl who was frolicking around the kitchen in a mere towel.

She stopped. "Dress? Those are uncomfortable and you wouldn't want your _guest _to be uncomfortable would you Ciel-sama?"

He clutched his fists. '_What shall I do I can't allow her to prance around in a towel! But a guest is a guest and the only girl outfits we have are dresses and corsets._' Ciel thought polishing he blue diamond on his thumb. "Sebastian bring her a fresh pair of my wardrobe."

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

"This smells like Ciel," She complained at the baggy clothes that were a bit big on her. Ciel's temple throbbed with a tick mark.

"That's because it is my clothes you nuisance!" Ciel responded coldly at the girl while the servants snickered at the bickering duo.

"Hey look my lord," Sebastian commented with a teasing tone, "You finally found someone the same size as you."

"Shut it!" Ciel ordered angrily.

Maou turned around displaying the outfit. She was dressed in Ciel's Royal Blue blazer, some cotton black socks, back satin shorts, a dress shirt that was underneath a silky dark midnight blue vest and his top hat. She even requested an eye patch, but Ciel refused to let her wear one. All in all it would have looked quite adorable, but the clothes were slightly large on her and the sleeves were baggy. The top hat kept falling in front of her lavender eyes blinding her.

"You look so cute, yes!" Mey-Rin squealed at the mistress who skipped around tripping over the blazer due to Ciel's height advantage. Ciel was around 5"1 and Maou herself...was only 4"8. That is in her human appearance that she is most commonly seen in.

Sebastian grumbled at the task of rewashing his young master's clothes, "Valentine! I would appreciate if you didn't create more chores for me!" He sternly scolded addressing her with her real name.

"It's Maou," She corrected clenching her fists that wore Ciel's black gloves.

"Finnian did you tend to the herbal garden?" Sebastian accused making the boy fidget. He glanced at Mey-Rin, "Did you finish scrubbing the tiles," She sputtered excuses a blush covering her face. Sebastian redirected his attention to Bard, "Did you get the ingredients I asked for?" He smiled at Tanaka. The old man excused himself cheerfully to go rejuvenate with a cup of Oolong tea. Sebastian glanced at Snake, "And I can safely assume all your snakes are stashed away from our guest?" Snake sheepishly rubbed his reptile friends as they all dashed out.

"So your real name," Ciel started in a curious way, "Is Valentine? Like the holiday?"

"No it's nothing like the fucking holiday. There is no love with my name, just hatred," She seethed her eyes a vibrant ghastly hue. "Bloody hell if you must address me with my name shorten it to Val. I hate Valentine's day it's so -"

"Unnecessary?" Ciel nodded in understanding smiling at the thought of Elizabeth raiding his house with hearts and streamers.

"Precisely," She agreed with the noble. Sebastian waved an envelope with a red embroidery stamped on it. Ciel's eyes widened as he lunged for it and carefully ripped it open with a knife given to him by Sebastian.

"Sebastian let's go," Ciel fastened his eye patch.

Maou glanced at them in interest, "Wherever are you going my Sebastian dearest?" She joked trailing after the two.

"Stay here if you would," Sebastian firmly told her his lips quirking up at the defiance written across her features.

"What no! Do you know how boring this manor is! I swear I would rather be at home with my stash of sweets and dart board not stuck her because some Madeline got murdered," She ranted to the impatient duo.

"Fine come, but you have to stay in the carriage," Ciel said. Sebastian opened the carriage door for the children-although if he ever called either of them that his head would be used for cricket-and sat in the driver's seat. He yanked on the reigns, the horses sending neighs and they set off into the buzzing city of London.

"So where are we going Ciel?" Maou questioned. Ciel finally aware she didn't change clothes deadpanned.

"That's none of your concern," He responded his chin rested upon his gloved hand in an almost identical outfit. She gave him an impish smile before transforming into him.

"Stop copying me," He scowled. She scowled as well. It was like he was looking into a mirror at his own lustrous blue iris.

"Imposter!" She accused pointing a replica gloved hand at him. He frowned.

"Why don't you impersonate Sebastian, or better yet, a scum of an alley cat," Ciel gritted his teeth unentertained by her actions.

She pouted his own lips on her face jutted out, "Fine."

And there he was staring at a white feline dressed in an extravagant outfit that was completely oversized. Her violaceous slanted eyes playfully stared back at the dumbfounded boy. She licked her paw disgusting the Earl.

"I didn't mean it literally," Ciel commented feeling his head throb at the girl. He gazed out the window as they drew into the city and closer to their destination. The girl, or in this case, cat prowled towards the boy. He rose a thin navy blue eyebrow at her. She crawled onto his lap yawning, and formed a ball. "What get off me!" He flushed at the creäture sulking in a dejected manner after he so kindly tossed her to the other side of the window where she went down in a dramatic fashion.

"Change back I actually find that form more annoying than your usual one," He demanded. She shrugged het cat joints and morphed back into a human. The only issue with that was the lack of clothing she slipped out of when she shrugged them off in her feline approach.

Ciel quickly averted his eyes towards the window, "Honestly you have no shame Val. I suppose Maou suits you since it is Japanese for Satan."

"Why thank you," She took it as a compliment flattered. Adjusting the hat that kept shielding her vision the carriage screeched to a stop. The door was flung open by the butler who sympathetically locked eyes with his young master.

"She put you with a lot I assume?" Sebastian slyly noted his lord's flushed face.

"I should just execute both of you," Ciel dryly commented.

"Nah you would miss us both too much," Valentine cheekily smiled at him skipping with her hands placed out in front of her.

"Sebastian perhaps a smidge," Ciel emphasized raising his pointer finger to his thumb to indicate it, "But you never in a million years."

"Uwah you're so mean!" She wailed latching onto the amused butler who opened the door to the Undertaker's dwelling. He gripped the girl from the ruffled collar and tossed her outside by Ciel.

"Wait here," He slipped inside. She huffed and rubbed her tush where Sebastian merrily tossed her like a rag doll. Ciel obediently waited outside.

"So how are you doing," She tried to make conversation with the boy.

Ciel glanced at her, "For the devil you're really sad."

"Thanks-" She sarcastically replied interrupted my the tremors of guffaws from the skin-crawling shop. Ciel proceeded through the loose hinged door side-stepping the fallen sign. Maou cautiously followed.

"OH MY GOD," He eyes stared around wide with interest, "THIS PLACE IS BLOODY AMAZING!"

"Of course you would take interest in something like this," Sebastian smiled his closed-eyed-I'm-too-fucking-amazing-for-you smile at her.

"Naturally weirdos are drawn to weird things," Ciel blandly insulted deadpanning at the Undertaker who measured her for her coffin.

"It's an honor for such low royalty to admire such things of mine," The Undertaker cackled whipping out a coffin for Ciel who stepped away.

Maou just shrugged them off glancing at the different substances contaminated in bottles. "A rabbit's foot coated in a bath of blood?"

"Correct," The white-haired man grinned, "I hear it gives people luck."

"Stop conversing with each other," Ciel demanded adding in under his breath, "_It's creepy._"

"He's just envious," Val whispered behind a gloved hand to Sebastian who smirked at the Earl's temper that flared.

"What brought you here Ciel Phantomhive?" The Undertake maliciously smiled recalling the event on the _Campina. _Ciel had unsolved questions directed towards the shady man, however the Queen's priorities came first.

"Have you seen any of these people?" Ciel questioned thrusting a sheet of paper in front of the retired shinigami. HE scanned the photograph closely.

The Undertaker wickedly grinned flinging open one of the sleek black coffins revealing a mummified corpse. Ciel examined it carefully while the Satan licked her lips her eyes blazing in greed. "It appears as if they were murdered."1

Valentine clicked her tongue, "Incorrect. Food poisoning."

"But there are slashes across here," Ciel countered lifting up the wraps to the dehydrated female's body and revealing indeed dagger marks.

"She's correct actually," Sebastian sided with the devil, "It seems like their body was attacked with food poisoning that dehydrated the body, then someone stabbed them to death so you were both right."

"There have been 13 more cases like this," Ciel mused his free hand resting underneath his chin in thought. "Undertaker do you have any more?"

"_Nopeeeeee_," He hissed rubbing the face of the mummy in a strange affectionate way.

"Well then we'll be excusing ourselves," Sebastian waved dragging the two children out that deadpanned at the white-haired man. "I swear I feel like a nanny instead of a demon."

"That's funny I feel repulsed," Ciel murmured yanking his grasp away from his butler and trotting off towards the awaiting carriage.

Maou plopped onto a seat waving the oversized blazer around, "Onward loyal demon!" She recited in a strange accent impersonating a snobbish man.

"Why of course mistress," Sebastian played along irritating his lord in the process. He whipped the reins and the horses were off.

Ciel gazed out of the window once more. Fiddling with his ring Maou grew bored and the ride to who-knows-where would probably take a painstakingly long chunk of time.

"Where are we going anyways?" Valentine questioned broadly.

Ciel twitched, "This whole time you didn't even know where we're going?!"

"Not really," She gave him a lopsided grin and a thumbs up looking ridiculous in his clothes.

Ciel muffled his laughter beneath his glove, "Your such an idiot."

"Why thank you," She bowed accidentally hitting her head against the roof of the vehicle making the Earl snort.

"How did you earn the title 'Satan' anyways?" Ciel genuinely was curious watching emotions flicker over her usual goofy face. How could such a reckless, humorous, energetic child become the devil?

"You like games right?" Valentine smiled in the spacious carriage.

He nodded his usual scowl slipping onto his face, "What of it?"

"Just think of it as a puzzle," She smirked sealing her lips and not saying anything else.

'_A puzzle? Well then let's play Satan_.' Ciel smiled keeping his eyes on the scenery that passed by in the blazing morning.

**~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~.~**

"Why am I dressed like this again?" Val asked eyeing the elegant periwinkle ruffled dress she was in. The corset suffocated her lungs. The bottom had patterned gleaming pearls and her hair was in an exquisite bun locked with a pearl hair tie and cascading cream ribbons. Strays of her white hair fell around her face that was covered with an amethyst decorative mask.

"It's for you to study the suspect; Viscount of Druitt," Ciel visibly shuddered in disgust at the mention of his name.

Maou eyed him, "Why don't you do it?!"

" I don't have breasts!"

"Actually he has," Sebastian interfered and Maou erupted into a fit of laughter at the mental image of THE Ciel Phantomhive in a dress.

"Ciel has man breasts," She wiped the tears from her eyes leaning on Sebastian for support. Ciel face palmed. This plan was sure to fail and he was 100% sure.

* * *

**Didn't proof read it ^ c:**


	4. Chapter 4

**I'm updating off my tablet so please excuse any mistakes! C: The views on the story the last time I checked were 69...I choked on my diet coke xD**

* * *

**The Satan's pervert (Dusk 6:30 p.m.)**

* * *

"So what am I supposed to be doing again?" Valentine quized running the elbow length white lace glove down her unsettled dress.

"Just find out what the Viscount is up to this time," Ciel mumbled watching Sebastian loop the bow tie around his neck. "Sebastian will escort you as my ..._step-cousin_."

"Aww why the long face Ciel?" She pouted while Sebastian tended to her attire fastening the corset even more. She gagged her face turning a pale blue. Sebastian smiled yanking the laces even tighter while she gasped for oxygen like a fish out of water.

Ciel laughed his face occupying a frown, "I have to be related to the likes of you." She gasped paling and eroding away.

"I'm r-related to you?" She asked in disbelief raising the gloved hand to her face in disbelief. Ciel just turned away settling in the carriage as they set off.

"Technically we aren't related in the least, not by blood or marriage, but it is all an act to not raise suspicion towards you," Ciel bluntly stated ignoring her shimmering eyes.

"Older brother!" She squealed her eyes lit with a newfound joy as she latched onto the irked boy like a human-sized leach.

"Get off of me!" He gasped trying to escape her suffocating clutches. They pulled up in front of a LARGE estate coated with glimmering chandeliers that were noticeable from the narrow windows. Sebastian elegantly hopped off the driver's seat and opened the door of the moving contraption for the two who flowed out. They were greeted by many rows of servants offering to take Ciel's coat or hat, and asking to drape Valentine's shawl over a coat hanger of a such. They both refused kindly a faux smile twitching among their lips like Sebastian. The three just wanted to seek refuge underneath the bed covers, well Sebastian not so much, he just wanted to prepare the dinner.

"Ah welcome to my h-" A blonde haired man greeted pausing at the sight of his guests with a flushed face. He paused before his dull lavender eyes busted into a passionate lilaceous vibe. Gasping as if he discovered the reason for the Black Death _(Which Sebastian claimed it was an accident although Val thinks not)_ he grasped Maou's hand a backdrop of swirling pink glitter rampaged him. "What an equitize divine creature blessed by the god's herself. With her angelic features, but she holds a seductive charm! Oh and those curves that scream I'm a independent yet naïve women are so much! I feel like taking advantage of you right on the spot oh my!"

"Blessed by the gods?" Sebastian snickered underneath his breath with Ciel who noticed the pun. They stared at the girl's twitching face that turned a deathly pale, even for the Satan.

"Thanks," She dryly curtsied in the pompous gown.

"Nice to meet you I'm Ciel Phantomhive," The young Earl spoke up mortified at the man in front of him remembering their exchange in the Black Market.

"You look familiar," The Viscount of Druitt pondered. Ciel sweated uncomfortably his palms clammy and jittering. He quickly shook his head dismissing the thought bouncing through the Lord Aleister Chamber's head.

Sebastian bowed. "We'll my master needs to excuse himself the ride was quite long, and the food seems very appetizing." He dragged the snickering Ciel away while Valentine venomously rattled her fist at them for abandoning her with _Mr.I'mAPedophileWhoRapesChildren. _

_"So are you interested in Egypt?_" The blonde haired man inquired noticing the girl fiddling the Egyptian Eye Ciel draped over her neck at last minute. Her eyes widened pretending to be severely intrigued with their rituals and nodded her head excitedly.

Smirking and licking her lips her height increased due to her heeled shoes, "I am, however not as much as I am interested in you."

His eyes spontaneously erupted into a passionate hue, "Come with me." Locking his hand onto the material covered wrist tightly he dragged her away to the upper vacant level of his manor.

They ran up many flights of stairs and hallways wearing the soles of her cream heels out. Valentine cursed the older boy and his mocking demon butler repeatedly underneath her hitched breath. Darting his lust filled eyes around he flung open an unoccupied room and slammed it shut staring at his irritated prey. Drawing in to her personal bubble his nose grazed her earlobe.

"I wouldn't mind preserving your body," He smirked. Someone was lingering behind her. Val could tell she wasn't a blonde...well she did have white hair, but that's nothing like blonde seriously. She calmly waited for the predictable shackles that tightened around her wrists; Maou could feel the cold metal _through _the thin material of the gloves. "In a sarcophagus."

"Why would you want to stare at a rotten pile of flesh?" Valentine was mildly amused at the idiot who frolicked around in glitter.

The purple eyed man paused, "Oh oh oh! The way your completely calm and unfazed by the shackles tying our love together!" The Viscount gushed completely gliding over the question annoying the girl even more. She let out a yelp when the muscle covered man behind her yanked her arm harshly and shoved her behind a velvet curtain. The Viscount dramatically threw it open revealing a crowd.

Maou smirked. No wonder she felt stuffed, and she didn't even nibble on the appetizers! Sins, lust, greed, and power swirle din the atmosphere with a sprinkle, scratch that, a dose of idiocy radiating off the announcer: Viscount Of Druit. It was a Black Market deal.

"The bidding for the owner of this girl's mummified corpse will now commence!" The Viscount shouted and excited hushed whispers spread throughout the masked audience.

_My highness, we're awaiting in the carriage. Do you need our assistance or are you just goofing off? _Sebastian's voice echoed through her head. A devilish grin cracked, puncturing her surface. _I just got started care to watch? _The Satan thought reaching Sebastian's perked ears.

The clack of heels drawled closer to the room. The two familiar, but disguised men slipped in impatiently waiting for her to hurry up. The Viscount slowly crept closer and closer a blush spread against his face while he aimed the wax candle at her frame, "First I'll cook you to a low roast flame. Then I'll take out your divine organs and auction them off for you! After, you'll be beautifully wrapped and saved for the rest of your life!"

"I really don't have the time for this, some people I know are a bit impatient you know?" Val accusingly narrowed her purple slits at the duo. The Viscount smile in an extravagant way.

"I'll make this quick," He burned the fine gown fabric. The fire burst into a radiant flame that lapped up her body greedily, kissing every inch of her body.

"NO-" Sebastian slapped his gloved hand over Ciel's shocked one.

The butler shook his head in annoyance, "If I can survive that what makes you think the _devil _can't?" And surely enough he was right. If anything she _loved _the feeling against her skin.

"That's not nice," Valentine commented from her withering pile of ashes. They sparked, her cooked body warping and allowing the fire to drain into her pores that sucked the untamable flames inside her. Maou's body was unharmed, on the contrary her skin illuminated underneath the innumerous amount of candles hung around. Her white hair swishing around, slowly darkening by each second until it was a pitch black. Sebastian exterminated all of the crowd, except The Viscount who passed out. Ciel and Valentine who wanted to beat the hell out of the perverted freak were stopped by Sebastian who reminded Ciel why the Undertaker spared him on the _Campina._

They fled the police escorting the _perverted freak _into handcuffs and towards the freedom less jail cells.

"So why did we have to do all that?" Val interrogated Ciel who was silently on guard in the carriage. He deadpanned at her.

"This whole time you didn't even know why we were doing this?"

She shrugged the conversation was as bumpy as the road Sebastian was galloping on with the Phantomhive trained horse, "Sebastian promised me candy."

"You're hopeless. I'm the _Queen's Guard Dog_." Ciel explained taking off the hat from his head and cooling his oncoming migraine.

Valentine's eyes widened. Repeating the sentence, almost thinking she misheard and her ears were playing tricks on her, "The Queen's Guard Dog?"

"Correct. I take care of her majesty's troublesome issues," Ciel nodded fastening the knot on his eye patch. She gritted her teeth her hair expressing her impassioned rage. It turned a deathly black.

Clenching her hands she calmly spoke infuriation noticeable to the puzzled Earl, "The Majesty? I never knew of that."

"It was trivial." Ciel bluntly shrugged unfastening his buttoned trench coat. The atmosphere was heated and they both knew it.

Valentine's head throbbed. "Trivial? I would like to think otherwise."

"Why does it matter?" The Phantomhive's stoicism aggravated her even more.

Spatting out the words, "It matters a lot Ciel Phantomhive; I would of refused to help you with the revival of your _fucking love!_"

"What does the Queen have to do with that matter?!" Ciel demanded in irritation. Are girls always this moody, randomly deciding what days they would make a male's life a living hell with their useless drama? She carefully took off her ivory gloves that were burned to a degree that made them unfixable

Her fist crashed through the glass window to her right. Blood trickled down her knuckles that revealed raw flesh the copper colored liquid trailing down her hand. "She made me the Satan."

Ciel's azure eye expanded in shock. Memories of their short time together flashed throughout his mind.

_"London Bridge is made from children's dreams, children's dreams, children's dreams. London Bridge is a sinful creation of yours my __un_fair lady." 

_"How did you earn the title 'Satan' anyways?" Ciel genuinely was curious watching emotions flicker over her usual goofy face. How could such a reckless, humorous, energetic child become the devil?_

_"You like games right?" Valentine smiled in the spacious carriage._

_He nodded his usual scowl slipping onto his face, "What of it?"_

_"Just think of it as a puzzle," She smirked sealing her lips and not saying anything else._

_'A puzzle? Well then let's play Satan.' Ciel smiled keeping his eyes on the scenery that passed by in the blazing morning._

Her idiotic grin that usually took up more than half her face was now a grim line.

"How did the Queen do that?" Ciel spoke up in a hushed whisper staring at the emotionless girl. He was in fact, interested in the process, but perhaps just a smidge concerned.

"Figure it out by yourself _The Loyal Queen's Guard Dog._" The white haired girl reverted to her playful demeanor a hint of malice in her voice.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi. SORRY FOR THE SUPER LATE UPDATE! Q ~ Q I'm writing other stories and I've just been neglecting this one...Well I wasn't really writing anything to be honest I was just sitting on my lazy arse...~Sweatdrop~.**

**IT'S SO HARD TO TRY AND WRITE SEBASTIAN'S AND CIEL'S P.O.V I SWEAR I HAVE NO CLUE WHAT THOSE TWO ARE THINKING MOST OF THE TIME **

**T ^ T**

* * *

"**Sebastian why didn't you tell me _he _was the _Queen_'s guard dog?!**" The short girl spat with disgust. It was still evening and time for dinner, but right when they arrived at the manor she rushed into her room and retired for the night.

Sebastian gave his annoying-shit-eating-closed-eye-smile,"You never asked my lady." The butler helped her swiftly unbutton the dress in the back and tug a nightgown over her. He would of been blindfolded if it was any other lady, but _Maou _isn't even considered a human to at least qualify as a lady.

"**Never asked?!**"Valentine seethed with rage and disbelief running a hand through her white locks. **"If I would of known that _he _was working for that...-_that poor excuse of a human_- I wouldn't have agreed to help him and you fucking know it!**"

"I may have perhaps let it slipped my mind," The demon replied in a nonchalantly shrug. The girl groaned in anything, but amusement and flopped heatedly onto her king-sized bed.

Sebastian couldn't hear the girl's muffled voice. "Stop you nonsense and get up." Sebastian chuckled as if he was supervising his own child. He thought of Maou like a pain in his arse, however she was like a little sister or child to Sebastian and he felt protectiveness overwhelm him.

Exhaling loudly she sat up her brushed white strands of hair fanned out around her shimmering from the artificial candles. _They smell like strawberries...Yum I wonder if Finnian is growing any, but then again it isn't time for the season, but I want strawberries so bad. Damn you candles! _She glared at the scented wax, until she heard Sebastian clear his throat scolding her playfully with his narrowed eyes. "I said that I don't want to help Ciel anymore."

Sebastian's eye twitched. He knew why she didn't wish to associate with any of the Queen's comrades, but he was torn. Let her go back to her throne in hell and play darts with the souls dragged there _or __Force _her to unhappily stay for around a year trying to resuscitate his lord's fiance although it's quite obvious she may fancy him putting her in emotional pain. _Both sound horrible._

* * *

**_Ciel's P.o.v_**

"Where is she? Where is Lady Val?" The servants eagerly awaited their guest. Once they got to know her she was actually really fun and lively, at least when she wasn't in Sebastian's line of view. I angrily watched the blur of white storm into the manor. Why was she mad at my occupation anyways? Shooing away the migraine makers (A.K.A the servants) I walked through many hallways musing over what happened in the carriage. We were getting on well enough, honestly better than any other person I chat with. Although, she is awfully annoying. I'm not even exaggerating the annoying part, she always tries squirminng onto my bed claiming it was comfier...well It is pretty comfy considering it's made from the finest cotton. Does that mean that the guest beds are uncomfortable? Maybe I should get them checked later. I'm procrastinating big time! I just need to check on the guest and make sure the Phantomhive Hospitality is living up to its name.

_No you just want to see Val~ _An irritating voice buzzed in my head. My face flushed and my stomach felt like the tips of tulips petals were scratching against it.

_**No I don't! Why would anyone want to see that annoying creature?!**_I countered clearing my head from the though and walking hesitantly towards her room.

_Because you lov-~ _The voice was cut off. I had a hunch on what it was going to say in its meddlesome singy-song voice, but two _real _voices were heard through the cherry wood door.

**"If I would of known that _he _was working for that...-_that poor excuse of a human_- I wouldn't have agreed to help him and you fucking know it!**" Valentine? Why is she against my family's job so much? Why do I care what she thinks...?

Sebastian's muffled whispers sounded. The bed squeaked with protest at a heavy weight colliding on it. What's going on in there...Should I enter? Wait what if Sebastian that bastard is trying to seduce her?! Should I charge in and save my guest...I'm being to over dramatic.

"Stop you nonsense and get up." Sebastain laughed. Okay so at least they weren't doing anything indecent. Oh great I sound like the Viscount or a major pervert. Not that there is a difference. I shuddered at the thought before pressing my ear on the cold door.

"I said that I don't want to help Ciel anymore." My breath was hitched in my throat. NO, she has to stay! I need her, I need her to revive Elizabeth. I need ALL of my pawns, they can't defy their kings. Oh right Sebastian was in there, he has to stop her!

Sebastian exhaled from behind the door, I could practically feel his butler's eyes twitch through the door. "Do as you wish."

That's it? Is that all Sebastian's going to do? No! I needed her! She wasn't even a pawn anymore...I threw open the door not quite caring about the predicament I was tossed in. Okay that was a fib, I cared a lot because Sebastian was helping her dress into her nightgown that was still unbuttoned in the front revealing her ivory skin and-look away Ciel! I scolded myself my face probably resembled an unsightly tomato.

"Ciel?" Her puzzled voice glanced at me. "Hey why aren't you looking at me?" She questioned getting closer to my face her...chest...aligned in my tunnel vision.

I blushed harder looking everywhere, but there. I was a true gentlemen after all. I opened my mouth to speak, but instead blood gushed out of nose. Smooth Ciel.

"M'lord is actually a pervert it may best to cover up M'lady," Sebastian snickered a hint of protectiveness laced in his voice. She smirked at Ciel playfully.

"Perhaps you can help me Ciel?" She innocently asked. I scowled at her indecent behavior.

"W-what?! No you weirdo!" I sputtered gazing away from her lulling violet eyes. She sighed in mock then looked at Sebastian who resumed dressing her. I looked back at her my face finally cooling down seeing that thankfully she was fully dressed. "You can't leave." I ordered firmly.

"I don't take orders from people like you," She replied malice returning to her voice. Why are woman so god damn stubborn?! I swear those creatures are hard to understand, and I can tell Sebastian full-heartily agreed with my inner thoughts.

"Please," I pleaded. If I told Aunt Francis her only daughter died, I would be made into a kebab by her fencing sticks. "Please help me." Sebastian laughed from beneath his gloved hands. This is so shamefully, me begging someone. Oh dear.

Her lopsided smile spread across her cherry red lips. She quickly planted a kiss on my cheek, "I never planned on leaving I was just annoyed silly!" She laughed at my deadpanned expression the hid my beet red face. Sebastian ruffled our hair muttering something about young rove. Or was it love...? Oh well I was just happy that I got a piece of my chess game back. No she wasn't a pawn, Elizabeth, Laou, and others are my pawn. Sebastian is our loyal knight. And she is my dark queen that needs to retrieve the white Queen into the King's awaiting hands.

* * *

**Yup Ciel's p.o.v is hard to do. I felt like he was too ooc...But meh. And this chapter is uber short and I didn't really like it. But hey Ciel get's a kiss! On the cheek, but hey still a kiss. **


End file.
